The Song
by GothicEmoSasuke
Summary: Um I really suck at summary's but the story is really good so read it if you want.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fanfic so i hope you like it...

_Italics means the song_

**Bold means thinking**

So on with the story

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It was a peaceful night in the village. Everything was as it always is, but tonight you could hear a strange song in the distance. It kept got louder as it got closer.

_Come all my children, follow my way, into the world of darkness and magic. With all my power I'll show you the way to all your dreams, hopes, and illusions._

All the children were coming down with a fever as the song got closer. All the children were being rushed to the hospital. Once they were all to saftey and being treated the song got closer. Simutaniously all thier eyes opened they looked blank and emtionless. They started to stand and walk twords the song.

They were all being effected by the song all exept a girl named Nina and her friends, Nina wasa girl with strawberry blonde hair down to her mid-back she was wearing a blood red dress that went to her knees. Her friends were all uneffected cause they were listening to their i-pods and reading so they could not hear the song that could now clearly be heard by the others.

Her friends were: Edward Elric well he was her boyfriend, her best friend Utari Komona, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Gaara, and Temari had all gathered for a little get together just for fun. Nina looked out the widow from playing her PSP and saw all the children walking like zomies (me: O.O).

" Hey Ed, look at that" Nina says pointing out the window.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that was really short but I am hungry an tired I will update soon dont worry I get bored very easily so...yeah NIGHT


	2. Chapter 2

I am back I told you I get bored real easy. So I am going to continue the story in 3,2,1...now

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time**

"Hey Ed, look at that." Nina said pointing out the widow.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ed looked out the widow staring at the sight before him. No one else was really paying atention. "I wonder what is going on." Utari said coming up behind them. You see Utari is dating Sasuke Uchiha and just like him is mostly cold and distant but she has her hyper moments.

The three of them walked outside to see what was going on then they heard the song but it strangley ha no effect on them like it did the others. "OMG do you think it is the song that is making them act all zombie like!" Nina thought out loud. Nina clapped her hands and slammed them on the ground to reveal a pair of binaculars. "What do you think you are going to do with those?" Utari asked. Utari and Nina had a rival best-friend thing goin on like Sasuke and Naruto.

Nina looked around for the source of the music and saw a beautiful girl with long black hair and a flowing red dress. As she continued to sing the children formed a cicle around her as if they were protecting her. What was she planning to do? Now instead of the song a soft humming sound could be heard.

_Humming darkness, magic, power, hopes, dreams, illusions._

She would say over and over again humming softly in between each word. Then when she stopped all the children stood their like mindless zomie's. She summoned them to look at her and then she annouced her plan, "I am going to steal the souls of these children" She said then suddenly paused looking at each individual child. She looked up and oh boy did she look mad. "Where is the alchemist?" She asked but got no answer. "Then I will have to look for her myself!" she stated. She started to send the children all over the village.

Nina was now offically scared. Why would this lady be after her? She looked at Ed for help, but did not find him there. She saw him going over to the lady with his metal arm as a knife Nina ran over to him and stopped him. "Ed dont kill her she has some of their souls in her and I think if we try hard enough we can free them." Nina cried out while holding Ed back. He reluctantly stopped in his tracks and gave Nina a smile of understanding.

The lady looked at Nina like she was crazy and started to laugh "You think you can stop me!" She continued to laugh in her face. May I add the was really pissing Nina off and she was about ready to kill her but then she remembered the souls. Utari came running over with Sasuke by her side. "Whats goin on?" Utari asked, Sasuked looked at the srtange lady then to Nina to Ed then back to the lady with pure confusion. "She has stolen the souls of some of the children and we ahve to find away to stop her, we are the only ones not being controlled" Nina said as if she had read their minds.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

may not be long but it was longer then the first one gotta give me some credit. Besides it is 3:00 in the morning. NIGHT again.


End file.
